The Meaning of A Question
by M14Mouse
Summary: Maya has an interesting question to ask Damon. Poor Damon. MayaxDamon pairing.


Destiny, That Funny Thing

The Meaning of A Question

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

Summary: Maya has an interesting question to ask Damon. Poor Damon. MayaxDamon pairing.

5true loves theme: 1. STD Awareness

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"What is STD?"

If he had been eating, he would have spilt out his food. If he had a tool in his hand, he would have dropped it on his foot. He would hate to imagine if he was working on a car…

Lucky for him. He was working on a computer that meet it end by golf ball. He didn't ask what happened but he had a pretty good idea. The golf ball and computer left his mind as soon as Maya asked him the question. Now his brain was busy trying to figure out how to answer her. The only words he could form were.

"Huh?"

"I went to the healer's office to those shots I was suppose to have. They really really hurt. But the nice woman gave me a piece of candy. I was looking around…and I saw this." She said as she held out a brochure.

In big bold letters, it read STD Awareness.

"It…uhh….hmm…don't you want to ask Kendrix? She would be much better at this sort of thing than me."

"Kendrix is busy. So…I came to you."

Most of the time, he could think of a clever remark or something to change the subject. But it wasn't helping with Maya giving him those puppy dog eyes.

"But…if you are busy…I can ask someone else…Maybe Leo or Kai " She said softly. A frown formed on her face.

And scar Kai and Leo for life? He almost wanted to laugh…but he won't. Because he look like he is the one that is going to be scarred for life.

He sighed softly.

"No…no…I will tell you." He said as he turned his chair away from the computer to see Maya better.

"Thanks, Damon…you're the best!" She said before she dragged a chair and placed it in front of him. She took a seat and stared at him eagerly.

"Well…uhhh…when a man or woman have…uhh…many partners."

"Many partners? Why would someone want more than one partner?" Maya said in confusion.

Monster attack…Something…anything to escape this. He took a deep breath.

"Well, sometimes…even if they just had one partner…it can still happen…but you see…Uhhh…"

This sucks….badly

"Yes?"

Okay…try this again. Deep breaths…you can excuse this to Maya without freaking out. Wait a minute, maybe there is her background that would help him out. Because man…he really needed the help. Oh, yes…hopefully, change the subject.

"Girl…How do you date on your world?"

"Date?" She said with a frown.

"Courtship?" He said helpfully.

"OH! You see, if a boy is interested…he approached the head of the family. In my case, it's my grandfather. Then grandfather would approach me to see if I'm interested. If I'm not interested, it ends there. But…If I'm interested, my grandfather approved of the boy…we get to know each other. Like talking and outings…with a family member close by. After a year of that, the boy approached the head of family again and asks for her hand in marriage. The head of family calls everyone together and talks about it. If the family agrees, they go into mating part. Then…" She said.

"Okay…okay…Enough…Enough…I get the point."

Okay, the point really doesn't help him one bit. Man…this sucks. He sighed softly. Just split out already.

"You see here…sometimes, a partner has this disease…but it doesn't get from the flu or anything. He…or she gets it from having sex with another partner. That is why is called STD…Sexual Transmit Disease."

Man, he felt his entire face turn red. He is so glad that Maya couldn't see how red his face became. She just stared curiously at him.

"Where did this disease come from?" She said.

"Scientists aren't quite sure. Some say it came from Africa because at one time…we ate ape brains." He said softly.

That is such a nasty thought too. Blah….Maya's face said the same thing.

"Oh…Eww…."

"But that was a long long time ago. We don't do it anymore…"

"Oh….Do you have STD?" She said as she tilted her head.

"No…no…I always use protection."

If his face could get be any redder…it has. He picked a rag to wipe the sweat off his face….and to hide his blushing face.

"Oh…that means you have a girlfriend?"

He could have sworn that he heard something in her voice. He put away the rag to look at her.

"No! No!" He said as he shook his hands in front of him.

A small smile appeared on Maya's face.

"Good."

"Well, do you have a boyfriend?"

Man that was a stupid move. The STD question must have fried his brain. She blinked at him for a moment.

"Well…no…a guy did approach my grandfather before I left. But…"

A flash of jealous rushed through him. Wait a minute…where did that come from? He needed to get out more often. Not the fighting the evil space monster kind going out either.

"…I was going to say no. Because right now…I'm interested in someone else"

"Oh…"

Ahh…he can't be jealous of a stranger. Beside, he doesn't even know the guy. Beside, it was none of his business. Maybe…a little… He got make sure the guy was right for her. She got up from the chair and smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you for answering the question."

"No problem, girl."

She leaned over and hugged him. He blinked in surprise as she moved away quickly.

"Well…I let you get back to work. Talk to you later?"

"Of course."

He watched her leave for a moment before he turned around in his chair.

"Damon?"

He turned around in his chair again to see Maya right in front of him. She leaned over and gently kissed his lips. For a brief moment, his mind went complete blank. All too soon did she break away from the kiss.

The only thought that came to mind was

damn….

The End.

A/N: :giggles.: I would so make a sequel to this if my bunny would give me an idea for it. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
